


Most Pigeons can Fly

by Nebulapaws



Series: Pidge Birthday Month One-shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Homesickness, Pidge just needs a nap, hunk is so pure, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulapaws/pseuds/Nebulapaws
Summary: Pidge thinks about home, Hunk is there to help.One-shot / Drabble





	Most Pigeons can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday on the first day of April, but it ended up being a bit too late for that ;-; whoops

Pidge couldn't help but think of home. sitting at her computer in green's hanger, pondering about how her mother was, or if her father was alive. or if her brother was alive. she heard footsteps clatter on the hard metal floor but she couldn't help but not care. All she needed right now was her brother talking her down after school, her father's Lame jokes and her mother's wonderful peanut butter cookies. she just needed to stop thinking about this, she knew that. But part of her hated not thinking about it. 

She felt someone scoop her into a hug.  _was she crying? she hadn't noticed._ she looked up to see Hunk. He probably couldn't imagine not knowing where in the universe was your lost family. but she knew how much he cared about her. She also hadn't realized she'd find herself venting away into Hunk's chest about her doubts of never finding her family. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Pidge walked into the kitchen to find that there was a plate, whatever Altean's considered silverware of course, with little cookies stacked on top of each other. when she tasted it, she was happy to find it had a similar taste to it that she loved. Besides from the peanut butter taste, it tasted exactly like...home.

She knew, that she'd found another family in the paladins. but she really wanted to ask Hunk how he even knew that she loved peanut butter cookies.


End file.
